


Out With A Splash

by King_Of_Trash



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Comedy, F/M, Hajime gets stuck in the middle of it, It's Fuyuhiko's fault, M/M, Nagito's a prankster, Pool Party, Pranks, Rated up for swearing, fluff?, poor Fuyuhiko and Chiaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: “So, are you in, or are you out?” Nagito grinned childishly.“We need to find them first, then I’ll make my decision,” Hajime finally decided.“Fine, but you better not spoil the surprise for Chiaki,” the other warned.“Yeah, whatever. Let’s just find them first,” the brunette muttered under his breath as he followed Nagito out of the pool.





	Out With A Splash

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just wrote a story the other day but I kind of found this old thing I wrote last summer and decided to finish it and put it up on here? I thought this story would be a bit of a change from my recent depressing ones, and since I can write a lot more I've been coming up with story ideas non-stop.  
> Also awful editing warning because I just basically found this old thing, read it over real quick, finished it, and sent it out for the world to read.   
> I hope you enjoy this little thing. It was meant to just be for fun, but I figured someone else might like it so why not put it up?

It was not unusual for them all to get together like this and go to different places and events. After all, they were all rather close. And by all, they absolutely meant everyone. Even Nagito, whom the others often became annoyed with; Teruteru, who was rather perverted compared to the rest of the group; and even Hajime, who was not even a part of their class.

Well, he was not _officially_ part of their class. But ever since he was introduced to everyone by Chiaki, he was able to befriend everyone. He got to know them, understand them, even fall in love.

It was surprising to even himself that _he_ would catch his eye, yet not surprising at all. Hajime was close to _his_ sister, after all. In fact, he wanted to meet _him_ after the incident with what happened to _his_ sister. To tell him he was sorry and that he and his sister knew each other and were even in the same class.

It came as no surprise when Fuyuhiko brushed him to the side and kept his distance from Hajime. Maybe he was aware that he was close to his sister, Natsumi, in the past, maybe he just shared a similar attitude to Natsumi’s attitude. Hajime was not completely sure.

But, somehow, they ended up in a romantic, yet rather awkward relationship. Most members of the class assumed that Hajime had fallen for Chiaki, and maybe that was true for a time. But after meeting Nagito who was now a good friend of his, _somehow_ , he wanted to leave Nagito a chance with Chiaki.

And that was exactly what happened. Everything worked out for everyone in the end.

 

“Hajime!” the brunette jumped a bit at the sudden call of his name. He turned around to face the owner of the voice, Nagito.

“Oh hey!” he called back with a casual wave.

“It’s pretty hot out, isn’t it? A perfect day to go swimming in the pool,” Nagito mused and Hajime nodded in agreement. It was strange how the two were able to become so close considering Hajime could not stand Nagito when they first met. He could not tell you how, or when they finally began to get along, but now it was almost impossible to believe they ever hated each other at a time. Well, the hatred was one sided.

Nagito allowed himself to sink in the water a bit despite the two being in a rather shallow part of the pool, the water reaching up to Hajime’s mid chest when he was standing up. He could tell Nagito was up to something. After knowing him for so long, it was not hard to figure out when Nagito was planning something. Whether his intentions were for the greater good or not at all was a mystery to Hajime.

“You know who hasn’t gone in the pool yet, right?” the white haired male asked, looking up at his brunette friend. Hajime paused and looked at his surroundings. First, he scanned who was in the pool; Nekomaru, Akane, Ibuki, Kazuichi, Peko, Teruteru, Ryota, and Mikan. Many of them were playing some form of water volleyball without a net while others chatted with each other. Mahiru and Hiyoko sat next to each with their feet in the water chatting, while Gundam and Sonia were sitting in the chairs nearby the pool each with a cup of what was most likely ice cold lemonade in their hands. The Imposter too sat in a chair nearby. As for the others, they were nowhere to be found.

“What do you mean? Sonia and Gundam?”

“Nope, that’s not it! There are three others missing, right? Which certain two would I be most concern about?”

He was an idiot. The worst boyfriend and friend ever. How did he not notice _they_ were not here?

“Fuyuhiko and Chiaki aren’t here-” he felt a rush of worry flood over him. Were they not here to greet him when he first got here? Where were they? He swung his head from side to side to search for either of them, his usual anxiety beginning to spike.

Nagito began to laugh and stood up straight in the water again. “You’re over reacting, Hajime. Chiaki probably fell asleep in one of the chairs and Fuyuhiko has to be nearby. I mean, why else would Peko still be here?”

The damn bastard was messing with him again. Hajime gave the other an annoyed look, who only laughed in response.

“So why did you bring them up?”

“I think we should bring them into the water.”

“You don’t mean-..,” Hajime trailed. If Nagito was planning what he thought he was planning, there was no way he was going to go through with it. He really did not have a death wish today.

“Yeah! Let’s throw them into the water!”

“But what if they can’t swim?”

“You’re kidding, right?”

Hajime hesitated. Throwing Fuyuhiko into the pool was dangerous, and he was not sure how Chiaki would feel about it either. Both scenarios were not going to end well.

“So, are you in, or are you out?” Nagito grinned rather childishly. Hajime almost felt bad if he were to deny when Nagito looked so excited. Damn it, why did it have to be like this.

“We need to find them first, then I’ll make my decision,” Hajime finally decided.

“Fine, but you better not spoil the surprise for Chiaki,” the other warned.

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s just find them first,” the brunette muttered under his breath as he followed Nagito out of the pool. He did not want to go through with his friend’s dangerous plan, especially not when pranking Fuyuhiko was involved. However, his curiosity was slowly and slowly becoming the better of him as Nagito led them both to Chiaki. He looked around for Fuyuhiko, and sure enough, the blonde was sitting on a chair nearby, asleep. Seeing Chiaki asleep in public was not unusual for Hajime by now, but seeing Fuyuhiko sleep like this, it was the first for him.

He would feel bad for waking him. He appeared to be in such a deep sleep, and the bags under his eyes gave away that he did not sleep well the night before. Was there something troubling Fuyuhiko? Or was it just a bad night for him?

“Hey, Hajime,” Nagito spoke in a hushed tone, “pick up Fuyuhiko. This is the perfect opportunity and he might not know it was you who threw him.”

So, he was still on this topic. Hajime rolled his eyes and looked down at Fuyuhiko’s sleeping face. He looked unusually peaceful and harmless. It was almost impossible to tell this guy was the next leader of the Kuzuryuu Clan. Although, he supposed that was hard to believe in general when looking at just his appearance. However, his attitude gave it away.

“Hajime~ Come on~” Nagito whispered again, and by the time Hajime had looked back to him the white haired teenager was holding his girlfriend in his arms as if she were his newly wedded bride. She looked rather comfortable in that position, and Hajime would have found it to be a much more touching scene if he did not know what was going to occur next.

The brunette hesitated, looking back at Fuyuhiko and then back to Nagito. He nervously bit at his lower lip. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked.

“It will be _fine_ ~” Nagito countered with a mischievous grin. To think this teenager had his moments of thinking so lowly of himself only to do such things like this. Thankfully, the self loathing side of his personality was slowly beginning to tone down, but that did not mean that the pranking side had to come out.

Hajime looked back at Fuyuhiko and finally gave in under Nagito’s eager grin. The brunette carefully picked up the blonde, not daring to risk waking him up. “Fine, but you can take the lead,” the brunette rolled his eyes.

“Of course,” Nagito excitedly announced, swiftly turning away from Hajime and toward a the pool. “Follow me! We'll throw them on the deep end. Make sure to throw them in an area where others are swimming though, and don't drop them. We wouldn't want to deal with the burden of accidental murder,” Nagito laughed when Hajime cringed at the mention of “murder”.

“R-right..,” Hajime uneasily replied. His friend stopped walking when they both neared the side of the pool a few feet or so away from where the water volleyball game was happening. He gulped as he stared down at the water and looked back at Nagito. “Are you sure about this?”

He looked back down at Fuyuhiko before Nagito answered his question. The yakuza looked so peaceful, so innocent. Hajime wished he had his phone on him because he wanted to treasure this moment forever and ever. The blonde suddenly shifted a bit, and Hajime could feel his body go completely numb.

Fuyuhiko grumbled something inaudible and shifted a tad bit in Hajime’s arms before stopping and relaxing once again. Relief overcame Hajime, and he could feel himself breathe properly now.

“Okay, on my count, alright?” Nagito grinned from ear to ear. When Hajime unsurely nodded, he began his count. “Alright, one, two,” he suddenly paused as Hajime took a hesitant step closer towards the pool. “And, three!”

The announcement caught him off guard, but before he could react he heard a loud splash as the sleeping female’s body landed in the water. Hajime's body tensed before following Nagito's lead and throwing Fuyuhiko into the pool before running away.

That was it, Hajime must have had a death wish. He was done for, a goner. If he gave Fuyuhiko anymore time he would have been caught in the act. Instead, Hajime ran. He had no idea where Nagito went, but he was unsure if he wanted to hide with the white haired prankster. After all, being with him would mean anything could happen and he was the reason for this.

So, instead of searching for Nagito he decided to search for his own hiding spot.

Since it was a pool the odds of finding a hiding place where he would be safe for at least a few minutes was very slim. Despite this, Hajime continued to run, looking back to make sure Fuyuhiko or Peko were not following him every once and awhile. He looked from side to side as well, trying to find some place, any place where he could hide. He was so screwed, Fuyuhiko was going to kill him.

Finally, he settled on the men’s bathroom as a hiding place. Taking a sharp turn into the small building he quickly entered a stall and closed it, locking it behind him. He then closed the toilet lid and sat down on it. He pulled his feet up as well to prevent them from being seen just in case. He was panting a bit from running and from the flight adrenaline he still had running through his body. His heart was pounding as he tried his best to stay as silent as possible and listened carefully to his surroundings, almost expecting Fuyuhiko to enter the bathroom right away in search of him.

Just as he began to relax a bit, the door of the men’s bathroom suddenly opened, and Hajime paled. His breathing came to a halt as he listened to the careful set of footsteps just outside of the stall before they came to a sudden stop. Hajime gulped, listening closely to the person’s movements before realizing it was someone who just needed to use the restroom.

Embarrassed, Hajime hid his face in his knees. It was not like the person knew he was there, so he had nothing to worry about when it came to getting caught, but it was still a rather embarrassing situation to have to listen to someone do their business while he hid from his pissed off boyfriend who more than likely kill him when he was discovered. Thankfully, he had no idea who it was in the bathroom with him, and he did not intend on finding out.

Once the person left the restroom, Hajime let out an audible breath of relief. He loosened his tense shoulders once again and shifted slightly due to his stiff muscles.

He moved too soon.

The door suddenly opened, slamming against the wall violently as angry footsteps entered the men’s bathroom. _Crap_ , he almost yelped.

“Where the _fuck_ are you?” snarled the all-too-familiar voice. He was a goner now. He knew Fuyuhiko was not stupid, he would break down every single stall in this bathroom if he had to in order to find Hajime. If Hajime was lucky, Peko would not get involved with the case, but the likelihood of that happening was very slim as she was always at Fuyuhiko’s side and ready to fight in order to protect her young master.

Should he just turn himself in and prepare for punishment?

Fuyuhiko opening the bathroom stall next to him in a violent manner instantly answered that question for him.

_Hell no!_

He had to get out of here. He looked at his surroundings, praying that there would somehow be some sort of super-secret-escape passage within the bathroom stall he is was in as if this was some type of video game. Unfortunately, he was not as lucky a video game character would have been. He was trapped, awaiting for what punishment Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu chose for him.

And it was then when Fuyuhiko got to the stall he was hiding in. Fuyuhiko pushed on the door and instantly found out it was locked. Hajime was screwed now. His body was shaking, why was he so scared of his _boyfriend_ of all people? Oh right, perhaps it was that minor factor that his _boyfriend_ was a _yakuza_.

“Hajime, I know you’re in there! Open the fuckin’ door before I fuckin’ break it!” yelled the yakuza. Hajime hesitated, debating on what few options he had left. He could crawl under the stall and into another stall and hope he did not get caught, however the floors in the bathroom were covered in urine and soak and wet with filth. Another option was that he could listen to Fuyuhiko’s request and open the stall door to make things easier, or he could just sit here and wait for Fuyuhiko to break the stall door.

And that was exactly what he did, because he took too much time trying to decide what to do.

Fuyuhiko, somehow, broke the lock on the stall door and glared up at Hajime. The brunette still sat on the toilet with his knees buried into his chest. His green eyes widened as Fuyuhiko marched closer, and closer, and closer towards him. The small yakuza grabbed his arm and violently yanked on it, causing Hajime to painfully stand up and follow him to wherever he chose to go.

“I don’t know why you thought throwing me into the pool was a great fuckin’ idea,” the shorter teenager growled threateningly. “But I’m getting my revenge, dumbass.”

_Revenge?_ What kind of revenge? Hajime bit down on his lip fearfully. His brain traitorously coming up with all the terrifying possibilities that could lay ahead of him. His body shivered at the thoughts. What was Fuyuhiko going to do with him?

Suddenly, the two came to a stop, but Fuyuhiko’s harsh grip never ceased from his likely already bruised arm. Confused, Hajime blinked and realized that they were back at the pool. “Huh? What?” he looked at Fuyuhiko in confusion. “What are we doing here?”

He only saw a short glimpse of Fuyuhiko’s devilish smirk before he was suddenly pushed into the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus!!  
> Before anyone asks "What happened to Nagito?" I shall answer:  
> Nagito has never seen Chiaki so pissed off in his life and now he's scared shitless of her. She gave him a verbal beating and a slap to the face.
> 
> RIP Hajime and Nagito. You will be missed.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
